Tenjho Tenge
by Stormrune
Summary: A little twist to the fight betwen Nagi and Masataka. A challenge for those of you who thinks that Masataka makes a better protagonist. Give it a chance and see if you can take it up


AN: I don't own Tenjho tenge and blah blah bah. Honestly this is fan fiction; it should be already know we don't own shit

Anyway, this is my challenge for those of you who are capable of writing a decent piece of fanfiction. I've been seeing this series from time to time and frankly, while lately the drawings are amazing and the fights are somewhat good, many of the ideology and reason behinds actions are pathetic and immature, but somehow it's still fucking cool.

The challenge is simple, to change his reaction to Aya's words. Ever heard of truly independentStrong Harry (HP) or Naruto? Never do me since there are so few, but I want a story where Masataka, probably the best character along with bunshinchi is the protagonist. Where he is not after that opportunistic fan girl of Aya and where he ends with a good characterization of Maya, not that idiotic bitch of canon that was with Mitsuomi and goes from guy to guy.

Masataka has to be strong. In this one I wanted him to end up developing the juuken style from Naruto but it's up to you. The pairing MUST be MasatakaMaya. That or some other babe that it's NOT Aya as long as Maya doesn't end up with that waste of space of Mitsuomi. Masataka must, at some point make his way in life, founding his own business, something to compete with his family fortune because he will refuse his family, including his idiot motherfucker of a father. Personally I was going to have him having a friendship with Bob, but that's up to you.

I wanted him to leave the club, mostly as a way of realizing how childish the enforcer group and the tournament were, but again, it's up to you. If you take up the challenge, please don't make him be afraid of characters with faggot looking armor (you know who I am talking about) or people like his brother to full of themselves. As for techniques, along with the juuken I was going to give him sealing techniques, like those seals in the manga.

Anyway, please give it a chance. I tried doing the first chapter, to get back to writing a bit, please PM if you take the challenge. These are merely two scenes giving a example. Inspired by gunman, Love child.

CHAPTER 1 Prologue

"STAND UP! You who will be the husband of Natsume Aya. To be man-handled like that by someone with that level of martial arts ability is an outrageous shame!" screamed Natsume Aya

The effect was instantaneous. Maya who at this point has been watching the entire encounter noted the difference and for the first time felt trepidation. She knew that it pissed off Masataka, but the vibe he gave off right now was even worse.

There! She saw how Masataka's eyes narrowed. Not only to Souchiro, but to his recent crush Aya as well. This was going to get ugly and it would be better if she prepared herself.

Masataka for the first time was pissed off. To insult him without really knowing him, he could tolerate, this was high school, but to insult his pride as martial artists, something he has worked for so much time. No, whatever attraction he felt for this, this pathetic fan girl, was over. He would destroy this guy and then, let's see her proving how her level was so superior to his.

Within a moment he smashed his fist in Souchiro's face, completely ignoring and destroying the bento made by Aya. Smashing him against the wall, a rain of punches descended upon the street thug.

"Dammit, Aya, we have to stop him" Running up to him, Maya tried slapping him only to be brutally shoved out of the way. Aya in the other hand tried to grab his arm that was about to hit Souichiro, but a fist smashed solidly against his target, as if she wasn't holding it at all and making her crash against the wall.

Just when everyone was about to interfere, Masataka stopped. He looked at his work and just stopped. Looking at them now, made him understand for the first time. He looked at the down form of Nagi Soichiro and this time, he didn't feel jealousy. He felt pity.

He looked at Aya and again, he couldn't bring himself to really care. It was like something inside him broke and he could finally understand something. The so called wheel of fate he heard his brother talk about, his father, his family. It was nothing but the result of people who had yet to really mature, of people who didn't know what to really fight for. Only using their fists to impose their wills and resolve their idiotic mundane problems.

He looked from Aya, to Maya. He could see his captain looking at him like searching for something. In a moment he decided that he needed to think. He needed time alone. Getting up he signaled for Bob to take Souchiro to the hospital. Looking down at Soichiro, who was being attended by Aya. He felt the sheer idiocy of his own actions

Without a second thought he went to his captain. Standing in front of her he looked down at her.

"I recommend that you integrate them in the club, captain"

"WHAT?" she looked at him like he was crazy. His answer was given with a slight smile

"I'll help you by training Bob until his level is acceptable. I think they have potential. After that, I am leaving the club, captain" he told to a shell shocked

"WHAT?" she repeated "What are you talking about? Just because my sister said..."

"It has nothing to do with such a stupid comment!" he interrupted her firmly "It has more to do with the fact that thanks to them" he said pointing at a bewildered Souchiro and Aya "I realized many things I should have thought before…I am sorry captain" with that he turned and started walking to the exit

"This is far from over, Masataka-kun" he heard Maya's voice. With a smile he turned around

"You wouldn't be you, if this was, captain" before he went home he stopped by Bob "I'll go by your house to give you a few things you will need for your training regime"

He never stopped to hear Bob's protests that they didn't accept to be in the club or anything like that.

It took him no time to find the weights he wanted to give to Bob. Those along with a few ki basic exercises were easy to find. Now though, it had taken him three hours looking for an old scroll. With a triumph scream he found it.

Taking it out from under a stack of porn magazines…he blushed, a big scroll full of his own handwriting graced him with its presence. It was something he started developing when he started immersing himself in seals and Chinese martial arts like Tai chi.

It was a bit of a silly dream of his, but he started this with his now deceased old sensei. His own brand new style, a combination of ki manipulation with his tai chi, and strong ki internal attacks.

Happy to find that he didn't destroy his project, he went out of his house in direction to Bob's. He was approaching the door when a scream alerted him of a fight. Hurrying up he managed to see a scene that stopped him on his tracks. Bob and Nagi were on the floor beaten within a inch of their lives and Aya without her top half, but it was Chiaki who really horrified him, she was naked and had symptoms of rape.

"..because we'll have plenty of time to go at it later, oh?" Masataka was now face to face with what he deduced was the aggressor

"I know you" he said with a twisted smile "You're Masataka Takayanagi aren't you?

Masataka thought didn't grace him with an answer. He merely pointed at Chiaki who was now awake holding Bob and Nagi along with Aya.

"Ahh" he said licking his lips "Yes, she was quite good, give her a try…ARGH"

Whatever he was about to say was stopped when Masata's eyes turned a deep red and smashed a thunderous fist in his face sending him crashing through the wall. Ryusaki tried using his fire but to his surprise refused to even touch Masataka. Every time it was about to strike it just went out.

Deciding that for now it was useless, he went with a kick. Expecting for it to be dodged and follow up with a punch, he was surprised that instead Masataka caught his kick and before he could he crushed his knee with a fist and totally destroying his leg.

His scream alerted the entire neighborhood. Through his pain, Ryusaki managed to see Aya trying and failing to stop this….this monster but it was not to be. A moment later he vomited blood and food from a kick that almost snapped him in half and a full blowing ki fist threatened to destroy his cranium and creating a hole on the pavement.

While laying completely indefense there, through his misty eyes he managed to see Masataka preparing his final hit. The last thing he heard before he died was a guttural sound that vaguely reminded him of Masataka's voice saying

"Die"

AN: As you can see, he really killed that little shit. This is another of those things that piss me off from the manga. The guy goes and commits rape and he just gets a few hits. So I made Masataka a bit of what I would have done. Kill the little shit and claim self defense backed up by the family name. What better ways to punish the bastard and tell the family 'fuck you'?

And yes, I really hate Aya Natsume and sometimes Maya, despite how hot she is.


End file.
